LAS VERDADES DEL VIENTO
by Itsaso Adhara
Summary: Cuarta actividad para festejar el primer aniversario del foro I m Sherlocked. Hurt-Comfort. El gobierno británico también tiene corazón, pero siempre se ama mas a la familia.


**LAS VERDADES DEL VIENTO.**

Es la cuarta actividad para festejar el primer aniversario del foro I'm Sherlocked, si, seguimos de fiesta y ayer exactamente se cumplió el año. La cruda realidad ja, no es cierto ojala hubiésemos podido brindar pero seguramente más adelante. Este fic es un intento raro de un Johncroft pero al final será un Johnlock así que no se asusten. OLVIDEN EL TITULO NADA QUE VER, PERO NADA MAS SE ME OCURRIA.

_Ofrecer amistad al que pide amor es como dar pan al que muere de sed. _**Ovidio**

Una vez más estaba ahí John, parado frente a ese hermoso escritorio de Caoba roja, incluso aun conservaba el aroma de esa madera, un olor tan exquisito como una fresca mañana iluminada por el sol, en plena primavera. El mueble estaba finamente tallado con algunos relieves no tan vistosos, elegante, armonizando con todo lo que le rodeaba, estaba bien dicho que las cosas se parecían a sus dueños.

Así era Mycroft, elegante, estilizado, único y exquisito, incluso olía a maderas exóticas su sola presencia ocasionaba bastaba para desestabilizarlo desde hace un par de meses. Esto se debía a que durante más de dos años había estado pendiente de él, mucho más después de la muerte de su mejor amigo Sherlock.

Todo ese tiempo solo había recibido atenciones del gobierno británico, unas sencillas otras no tanto, desde el té verde frappe de Starbucks pasando por esos suéteres de cachemir tan suaves al tacto y que según Mycroft solo era un pequeño detalle en fechas importantes, como navidad, cumpleaños, esa loción de sándalo y ambar que seguramente ahorrando tres pensiones integras podría comprar una botella de tamaño pequeño, hasta la invitaciones a la opera a la cual no era para nada aficionado pero que a su lado había aprendido a apreciar.

Pero durante desde hacía un par de meses prácticamente había desaparecido o mejor dicho lo evitaba, lo que llevó a extrañarlo y darse cuenta que Mycroft Holmes había dejado de ser solo el hermano de su mejor amigo, se convirtió en otro amigo y hasta hace una semana se dio cuenta de que era algo más. Lo descubrió de una manera muy poco ortodoxa por no decir dolorosa ya que era increíble pero sintió unos celos atroces cuando llamó por teléfono a Greg para invitarlo a tomar unas cervezas ese viernes y el le había respondido que no, porque tenía planes, logrando sonsacarle que era con Mycroft.

Solo colgó, incapaz de creerlo, se suponía que Mycroft según su asistente del blackberry estaba sumamente ocupado atendiendo este fin de semana al embajador de Japón, por lo cual no podría verlo… en los próximos días. La sensación que le corrió por el pecho y acabó en su estomago fue de las más desagradables que haya tenido alguna vez en su vida, solo algo parecido a la que sintió cuando Sherlock estaba encandilado con La Mujer.

Se sentó en su colchón mirando a la pared blanca, vacía sin ningún tipo de adorno como lo había tenido en Baker Street, bueno no es que fuera nuevo, pero todo en ese cuarto de la pensión militar era austero, no le permitían poner absolutamente nada en las paredes, bueno como si tuviera tantas cosas que colgar, aunque le hubiera gustado tanto colgar ese pequeño cuadro que Mycroft le había traído de Japón cuando fue hace un año, era único, según este por la técnica utilizada llamada ¨Washokey¨. Parecía un río de que continuamente fluía llevando pétalos de cerezos, claro algo abstracto pero cuando se lo dio, inmediatamente le gustó. Otra cosa que le hubiera gustado poner era una fotografía instantánea que les tomaron a ambos sentados en el parque de los regentes, había sido un día tranquilo y estaban ahí disfrutando el sol, como siempre Mycroft elegantemente sentado con la pierna cruzada y apoyando sus codos en sus piernas de manera muy relajada, quién les hizo la foto fue un estudiante necesitado que hacía esto para recabar fondos para seguir manteniéndose en el campus de la universidad de Londres.

Mycroft no puso objeción y terminó comprándola y dándosela a John. Cuando el chico se hubo alejado, este se puso a decirle que había deducido del chico con tan solo una mirada. Lo dejó igual de asombrado a como lo había hecho Sherlock cuando se vieron la primera vez, no cabía duda que los Holmes eran especiales o mejor dicho únicos.

Y así cada semana se reunían en el Speedys o en algún otro café para platicar y tomar té, a veces incluso en el club Diógenes, en la sala de invitados donde eran atendidos tan espléndidamente. Ahora todo había acabado tan de repente.

John se sobresaltó cuando sintió abrirse la puerta, pero reunió todo su valor militar y civil para enfrentar al mismísimo gobierno inglés. Se acomodo mejor en la silla frente al escritorio, mientras escuchó como los pasos se detenían tras él, seguramente sorprendido, pero incluso ya tenía ese permiso para entrar en el momento que quisiera a la mismísima oficina de Mycroft en el club. Los pasos se reanudaron de nuevo rodeándolo y finalmente cuando alzó la mirada estaba ahí Mycroft sentado tras su escritorio, tan elegante y señorial como lo recordaba todo ese tiempo.

Ambos se quedaron mirando por unos segundos fijamente, John no sabía leer a las personas, mucho más si era un Holmes pero sentía o al menos eso quiso creer que esos ojos mostraron alegría de verlo aunque fue solo un par de instantes, para volver a velarse a los suyos.

John suspiró visiblemente retirando la mirada del otro hombre mientras este se sentaba, por un momento pareció verse así mismo nuevamente en este lugar pero hace más de dos años cuando fue a enfrentar al mismo Mycroft tras el suicidio de Sherlock y el gesto que tenía era idéntico, sabía que venía a continuación, pero no dejaría esto solo a medias, si tenía que seguir adelante, debería hacerlo.

—John me complace verte…— Y antes de continuar con su discurso ensayado, fue interrumpido.

—Ahórrate la diplomacia Mycroft, no estás frente a uno de los embajadores, menos frente a la reina, así que seré breve y conciso—. Puntualizó el médico.

—John…— quiso intervenir

—No, me dejarás hablar a mí, por una vez en tu vida Mycroft Holmes, dejarás que alguien más a parte de ti hable, así que solo escucha, después podrás hacer lo que se te plazca…— tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

—Si no deseabas algo más que mi amistad Mycroft no debiste… no debiste… no encuentro la palabra adecuada para describir lo que me hiciste creer o lo que yo quise creer— dijo con voz dolida.

—John…— Quiso otra vez intervenir Mycroft.

—Te dije que no hablaras, hasta que haya terminado— dijo el médico militar en voz alta. —¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, ¿Por qué me hiciste creer que buscabas algo más que mi amistad? ¡Y no me digas que lo imaginé porque no es cierto, no te atrevas a negarlo!—. Lo último prácticamente lo gritó.

—John, tranquilízate—. Solicitó como siempre en un tono suave, aunque claramente estaba intentando contenerse. Tenía que decir algo, pero no hallaba las palabras, era irrisorio, el era un hombre de mucho mundo y tenía como respaldo toda la diplomacia mundial apoyándolo, pero en esos instantes, las palabras correctas huían de su mente, pero tenía que hacerle entender a John Watson que solo había sido un error de su parte.

—John, yo no quise hacerte esto, ni siquiera fue mi intención, pero debes entender que tenía, sentía una obligación moral hacia ti y hacia Sherlock.

—¿Obligación moral?—, cuestionó incrédulo.

—Sí, obligación moral, eres… eras el mejor amigo de mi hermano menor y si hubo alguien que resintió su muerte al igual que yo, ese eras tú, además fue mi culpa, solo trataba que no te hundieras en una depresión. Si algo vale el tiempo que pasamos juntos llegué apreciarte como otro… hermano—. Esa última palabra le había costado tanto dejarla salir.

Eso era el colmo, ¿hermano? ¿otro?, movió la cabeza negativamente. No era posible tanto cinismo. —Entonces todos esos momentos en silencios, esas miradas eran solo imaginaciones mías, ¿cierto?

El otro hombre cerró por un segundo los ojos para recomponerse, lo que iba a decir a continuación terminará con la ilusiones de John.

—Lamento que mis atenciones hayan sido malinterpretadas, ya te dije que te he llegado a apreciar tanto como mi hermano y me importas tanto como él, primero fue curiosidad por saber que hacía que Sherlock te tuviera en tan alta estima, pero tu lealtad fue una de las primeras virtudes que pude ver.

—¿Solo eso?— cuestionó con voz lastimada

—No, tienes más virtudes, eres un gran hombre John Watson, eres un ser muy especial, pero yo no puedo… retribuir tus afectos románticos. Por otra parte…— no le permitió terminar.

—¿Ahora te gusta Gregory?— el otro frunció el ceño ligeramente durante un segundo para volver a recomponer su máscara antes de cayera definitivamente y terminara por hacer algo indebido. Decidió seguir esa línea.

—Sí, John, me agrada mucho Gregory y quiero conocerlo más a fondo antes de seguir adelante.

John ya no quiso seguir escuchando finalmente estaba dicho. Pero tenía que decir algo por último, que no se dijera que nunca había tenido la última palabra. Se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta pero antes de salir se giró para finalizar.

—De acuerdo Mycroft, lo entiendo… es una lástima ¿Sabes?, al menos si hubieses sido claro desde el principio te hubieras ahorrado esta escena tanto a ti como a mí, pero por otro lado, lamento este momento, porque de verdad venía a entregarte esa parte de corazón que lograste sanar con todas tu atenciones, charlas y ratos juntos. Pero tienes toda la razón, yo malinterprete todo, así que te prometo que haré de cuenta que nada de esto ha pasado. A cambio de eso, te pediré un favor si es que crees debes compensarme, porque seguramente te sientes culpable, pero como yo si estoy vivo y Sherlock no si podrás hacerlo. Quiero que me gestiones una estancia en el instituto Smithsoniano en el área de antropología médica; con todos tus contactos seguramente podrás hacer algo.

El otro se lo quedó mirando incrédulo, en verdad estaba pidiendo eso, ¿irse a Estados Unidos?

—Espero me llames en cuanto lo tengas y de verdad Mycroft lo necesito, sino de lo contrario la próxima vez que se te ocurra visitarme después de tus múltiples ocupaciones puedes encontrarte con algo desagradable—. Una amenaza tácita. Sin esperar a su respuesta se giró y salió de esa oficina dejando al Mycroft observándolo irse, con un gesto de sorpresa por las implicaciones de la respuesta. El hombre no se movió de la misma posición durante diez minutos hasta que entró su asistente, llevándole una taza de té de limón, uno de sus favoritos.

A la vez, su móvil vibraba dentro del bolsillo de su saco, agradeció a su asistente con un gesto y sacó su celular para leer el mensaje.

_¿Camino limpio?, arribo en tres por siete. S_

Mycroft se acomodó en su sillón reclinándose y girándola para dar al ventanal, que daba al jardín finalmente dejó escapar ese suspiró que deseaba sacar desde que John se fue. Susurró en voz baja para sí mismo.

_Si hermano todo está limpio ahora, podrás regresar a casa sin ningún inconveniente a recuperar tu vida y tu corazón. _

Todo lo que se hace por la familia, incluso sacrificar la propia felicidad.

Alzó su móvil y tecleó la respuesta.

_Sería mejor en dos por siete, desea volar a E.U. _

FIN

Pensé que no acababa, jejeje me falta otro, espero subirlo hoy mismo si la musa sigue conmigo, sino el viernes lo subiré, oh, Dios estoy atrasadísima, me falta un reto y un fic de cumple… pero es que tengo que empezar a preparar clases.

Besos

ITSASO ADHARA


End file.
